


iba ka na talaga

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Series: Kaarawan Nating Dalawa [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, birthday boy kyungsoo, word vomit
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: nakakapagtakang tunay naman talaga ang ikinikilos ni kyungsoo.





	iba ka na talaga

**Author's Note:**

> wala lang na fic.

“pre, ganda talaga ng legs ni kyungsoo, no? dinaig pa legs ng mga pinsan ko eh.” nguso ni jongdae sa kakadaan pa lang na si kyungsoo.

tambay na naman si jongin sa harap ng tindahan kasama ang mga kaibigan. busy si chanyeol at sehun kakalandi sa facebook nila, samantalang sinusundan naman ng tingin ni jongin at jongdae si kyungsoo na naka pekpek shorts na naman.

di maintindihan ni jongin kung bakit simula nang pinapansin na niya ang mga binti ni kyungsoo ay madalas napapatitig na rin siya sa mga ito. di rin naman niya ipagkakaila na napakaganda at nakakasilaw ngang tunay ang mga binti ni kyungsoo aakalain mong babae ang may ari ng mga naturang legs na angkin niya.

napakamot sa tiyan niya si jongin at tinitigan si kyungsoo sa may distansya na nagbigay ng plato ng pansit sa kabilang bahay.

“uy, binati mo na ba si kyungsoo? birthday niya ngayon di ba?” paalala bigla ni jongdae na nakatingin pa rin ay kyungsoo na masayang tinanggap ang plato pabalik sa kanya.

“bakit ko siya babatiin di naman kami close.” sagot ni jongin na nakanguso bago sinipsip ang bote ng RC na binili niya. napalunon siya nang dumaan muli si kyungsoo sa harap nila.

_bwiset tong baklita na to. bakit mukha siyang babae?_

“parang di kalaro ng mga ate mo si kyungsoo noon. grabe ka, jongin.”

“di naman kasi kami close. lahat ng ka-close ni kyungsoo puro mga babae din.”

 “pero ganda talaga niya, no?” tanong ulit ni jongdae na napabuntong hininga na maya-maya sa tabi niya. “grabe yung ginanda niya kung kukumpara mo nung bata pa tayo. siya dalagang dalaga na. mas dalaga pa sa iba.”

hindi na tututol pa si jongin sa sinasabi ng kaibigan. mas hamak na mas maganda na talaga si kyungsoo ngayon. sobra sobra ang ikinaganda nito ngayon.

“pre, crush mo ba si kyungsoo?” tanong bigla ni chanyeol at napatingin na rin si sehun sa kanila na tumingin na rin sa kakadaan lang na si kyungsoo.

“gago, hindi no!” depensa ni jongdae. “iba crush ko, ‘tol.”

“chanyeol kase, yung crush ni jongdae yung atenista sa kabilang street. yung barkada ni kyungsoo.” paliwanag ni sehun sa kaibigan na napaisip at nang maalala ang babaeng tinutukoy ni sehun ay napa-ah ito.

namula si jongdae at umismid. “basta, ayun. nagagandahan lang naman ako kay kyungsoo. di naman ibig sabihin nun crush ko na agad.”

lumabas na naman ng bahay si kyungsoo at napunta sa bahay nila jongin. nagitla si jongin, pero ang ate niya ang sumalubong sa kanya.

“uy, may pansit din pala kayo galing kay kyungsoo.” sambit ni sehun. “dalaga na si kyungsoo. ganda ganda talaga.”

“lagi naman maganda si kyungsoo.” dagdag pa ni chanyeol. “dami nga manliligaw niyan.”

“di ba niligawan mo si kyungsoo, chanyeol?” paalala ni jongdae.

natawa si chanyeol. “oo. kaso basted. iba ata type ni kyungsoo.”

“ano ba tingin niyong type ni kyungsoo?” tanong ni jongin. hindi naman sa interesado siya. pero slight, oo, interested din naman.

“wala ako clue, pre.” sagot nila.

sa hindi inaasahang pagkakataon at dahil titig pa rin si jongin kay kyungsoo ay pakiramdam niya, huminto sa pagtibok ang puso niya nang biglang napatingin ang ate niya sa kanya at tinuro siya kay kyungsoo. maliban roon, nginitian pa siya nito at kumaway sa direksyon nila.

“uy, bakit yun kumaway dito? jongin, ikaw ata type ni kyungsoo.” panunukso ni chanyeol at sehun na nakatanggap ng batok galing sa kanya.

hindi talaga maipaliwanag ni jongin pero halos pumutok na ang puso niya sa bahagyang kilig na nadarama. “crush ka ata ni kyungsoo, pre.” harurot ni sehun at napakagat na lang si jongin sa straw niya habang pinapanood si kyungsoo na bumalik sa kanila.

“dae, pumunta ba si kyungsoo sa amin? gutom na ako. baka may pansit din kami.” tumayo na si chanyeol at sinabayan na rin ni sehun.

“oo pre, lahat tayo binigyan ni kyungsoo ng handa.”

“sana araw-araw na lang birthday ni kyungsoo. sarap pa naman din niya magluto.”

“ako din ‘tol, gutom na. kain muna ako ng pansit ni kyungsoo. maya na ulit.” hinimas nito ang tiyan niya bago bumalik sa kanilang mga tirahan.

natira sa harap ng tindahan si jongin at jongdae.

“jongin, di ka ba gutom? uwi na rin ako, kakain ng pansit. uwi ka na muna ‘tol, tikman mo pansit ni kyungsoo. mukhang masarap.”

tumayo na si jongin at sinauli ang bote sa tindahan.”sige pre. maya na lang ulit. kain muna ako pansit.”

nang magkahiwalay ang dalawa, akmang lumabas muli ng bahay si kyungsoo. papunta ulit ito sa bahay nila jongin kaya imbis na ang ate ni jongin ang sumalubong sa kanya ay si jongin na ang humarap dito.

ang ganda ganda talaga ni kyungsoo. bakit ba ngayon lang niya napansin kung ganno kaganda ito?

“jongin,” tawag ni kyungsoo sa kanya na may nahihiyang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

tumingin lang si jongin sa kanya dahil hindi niya alam kung ano ba ang dapat sabihin sa kanya.

“eto pa, cassava cake. ako gumawa niyan. kakaluto lang.” iniabot niya ang isang platito ng cassava cake kay jongin na siya namang malugod na tinanggap ng nakakatangkad sa kanila.

“salamat.” sabi niya. “birthday mo daw?”

tumango si kyungsoo at itinago sa likod ang kanyang mga kamay. “di mo ba ako babatiin?”

kinabahan bigla si jongin. kababata niya si kyungsoo pero hindi sila close gaya ng pagka close niya kina jongdae, chanyeol at sehun. maari ay dahil laging mga babae ang kalaro noon ni kyungsoo kaya hindi sila naging magkalaro simula ng mga musmos pa lamang sila.

“happy birthday.” hiyang pagbati niya sa magandang lalaki na namumula na ang mga pisngi. medyo awkward dahil hindi sila close, pero ang ganda ganda ni kyungsoo na sa sobrang kagandahan niya ay hindi maialis ni jongin ang mga mata niya sa kanya.

“salamat, jongin. kain ka marami ah. kapag gusto mo pa ng pansit o cassava cake katok ka lang bibigyan pa kita.” kindat ni kyungsoo sa kanya na may kasamang paghagikgik.

“s-sigurado ka ba na okay lang humingi ulit?” tanong niya para sigurado. nakakahiya naman talaga humingi pa ulit ng pansit at cassava cake ngunit mapilit itong si kyungsoo sa kanya.

“basta, kapag gusto mo pa hingi ka lang. bibigyan pa kita.”

“kahit din ba sila chanyeol? bibigyan mo pa sila kung gusto pa nila?” natanong niya para kung gusto pa ng mga kaibigan na kumain ay maari rin silang manghingi pa kay kyungsoo.

ngunit, napakunot ang noo ni kyungsoo at napanguso ito sa kanya. “sayo lang ako magbibigay. ayaw ko kina chanyeol. tama na yung meron sila.”

nanlaki ang mga mata ni jongin. “ayaw mo sa kanila?”

napapadyak si kyungsoo at pinisil ang mga pisngi sa hiya. “h-hindi sa ayaw ko sa kanila.”

“sasabihan ko pa naman sana sila na humingi ulit kung gusto pa nila ng pansit o cassava cake.”

“di ko sila binigyan ng cassava cake.” pag-amin ni kyungsoo.

“bakit? baka gusto din nila ng cassava cake, kyungsoo.”

binababa ni kyungsoo ang crop top niyang damit at naaanigan ni jongin ang lacy bra na suot ni kyungsoo.

ang puti puti ni kyungsoo. sobrang ganda tangina.

umiwas ng tingin si jongin. “ikaw lang gusto ko bigyan ng cassava cake.”

sumirko bigla ang puso ni jongin. “ha?”

“jongin naman eh.” napakamaot sa ulo si kyungsoo. “basta ha? kapag gutom ka pa, sabihan mo lang ako. b-birthday ko naman, wag ka na matanong.”

kumaripas ng takbo si kyungsoo pabalik sa kanya at litong-lito si jongin sa asta ng lalaki sa kanya.

mukhang masarap ang cassava cake na gawa ni kyungsoo kaya naman agad siyang pumasok sa bahay para kumain muna ng meryenda.

 

-

 

kinagabihan, gusto pa talaga ni jongin humingi ng pansit at cassava cake kay kyungsoo ngunit naunahan siya ng hiya. pasilip-silip din siya sa bahay ni kyungsoo at may mga bisita sila.

sa hindi inaasahan, nakita ni jongin sa bintana na lumabas si kyungsoo ng bahay at papunta sa kanila.

“jongin, ayan na si kyungsoo. salubungin mo na.” natatawa ang kanyang ate na umapir din sa nakakatanda sa knilang tatlong magkakapatid.

hindi maintindihan ni jongin kung ano ang nangyayari ngunit kinukutuban siya na maari ay crush siya ni kyungsoo.

sinalubong niya si kyungsoo na may malaking ngiti. mukhang naka-lipstick rin ito at nagkilay pa.

ubod na ng ganda. sobra na.

“sabi ni ate jihee mo, gusto mo pa daw pansit tsaka cassava cake. eto, jongin oh. sabi ko naman sayo punta ka lang sa amin.” iniabot ni kyungsoo ang panibagong plato ng handa sa kanya at gulat na gulat si jongin ditto. rinig niya ang kanyang mga kapatid na nagtatawanan sa loob ng bahay nila.

sa kabilang banda, nakita ni jongin si sehun na tumatawa habang nakatingin sa kanya. di tuloy niya alam kung may tinatago ba ang mga kaibigan sa kanya.

“s-salamat. tinext ka ba nila ate?” tanong niya habang hawak ang malaking plato ng pansit at cassava cake.

hindi man siya close kay kyungsoo, ngunit ang mga ate niya ay naging kalaro si kyungsoo ng lutu-lutuan noon at bahay-bahayan habang siya ay nakikipaglaro ng baril-barilan at basketball sa iba.

“chinat nila ako. naubos mo na daw kase yung cassava cake tsaka pansit. masarap ba luto ko, jongin?” malambing na tanong ng lalaki. 

mabilis pa sa alas-kwatro na tumango si jongin at napangiti na lang siya bigla nang ngumiti ng malaki si kyungsoo. “yehey! buti nagustuhan mo handa ko ngayong birthday ko. basta chat mo na lang din ako kung nahihiya ka pumunta sa amin. dadalhan kita maraming pagkain."

bago pa himatayin si jongin, isang halik na ang dumampi sa kanyang pisngi at ngising-ngisi si kyungsoo sa kanya. ubod ng ganda ang ngiti sa kanyang mukha. napakaganda ni kyungsoo. ibang-iba na talaga siya ngayon.

“uhm...ano...kase...” nakakagat labi si kyungsoo habang tumitingkayad at baba. napaka-cute tingnan ni kyungsoo at kung sakaling may crush nga si kyungsoo sa kanya, ikalulugod ito ni jongin.

“ano, kyungsoo?”

lumapit muli si kyungsoo sa kanya at nagiinit na ang katawan ni jongin dahil nasa braso na niya ang kamay ni kyungsoo. “c-crush kasi kita, jongin. happy birthday to me!”

mabilis na tumakbo si kyungsoo pabalik sa bahay nila at halos mahulog na ni jongin ang plato na hawak niya na may kargang luto ni kyungsoo.

ngayon alam na niya. crush pala siya ni kyungsoo kaya ganun na lang pala siya makakilos sa harap niya.

habang nakatingin sa pagkaing hawak, mukhang manghihingi pa ng handa ulit si jongin mamaya para lang makalapit muli sa lalaking akala niya magiging kapitbahay lang niya ngunit mukhang mas hihigit pa.

sa ganda pa lang ni kyungsoo, solb na siya.


End file.
